


When Two Becomes One

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: They're ready. After two years, it's time.This one-shot takes place two years after the epilogue to Three Of A Perfect Pair.





	When Two Becomes One

**.-~*~-.**  
COYOKI  
***~-.-~***

It wasn’t a dramatic moment when Loki and Coyote agreed it was time. There wasn’t even a discussion. It was a week and a half after Anansi’s second birthday that they decided it was time. She wasn’t nursing anymore and both of them knew very well that it would be a lot less confusing for their daughter if she wasn’t seeing double constantly.

That didn’t stop Loki from deciding that they should go on a date before ending it with a, “When will we ever get a chance to date ourself again?”

Hopefully never again. Both Coyote and Loki had no interest in becoming Two after all was said and done. This time had been painfully difficult and while neither of them regretted sticking it out for several more years, they all knew it _had_ to end.

Loki hadn’t really even planned on spending two years of Anansi’s childhood as a human. She’d been human longer than any of them had expected and it was quiet when Coyote sat across from Loki, holding the vial that held the other Trickster’s practically abandoned soul.

Coyote had placed her soul with it more than once since Loki first started being a human but after the incident with Sleipnir she’d become significantly _less_ inclined to do so and it showed. The normally vibrant soul was subdued in a way Coyote didn’t think possible, but Sam had told her it was identical to when she had died before.

“How long has it been since I was a God?”

“Around four years. Or maybe five.”

“When I’m a Trickster again, first thing I’m doing is snapping us to Paris. We’re going to sit on the top of the Eifel Tower and eat a massive sundae.”

“The one thing I will _not_ miss about your humanity is your pregnancy cravings.” Coyote mused, letting Loki take the vial of her soul. Loki examined it closely, pressing her lips together. “I’m never having another child. Six is enough.”

 _Not seven_. _Never seven again._

“I don’t know how I ate that stuff.” Loki grimaced, shaking her head. “Screw it.” She popped the cap, holding the vial up to her lips and shutting her eyes. Coyote watched as Loki’s soul lazily slunk up and into her mouth, passing her lips and sinking into her form. It took a bit before Loki’s eyes flicked open and she inhaled deeply.

“It’s angry.”

“It’s been a while.”

Pursing her lips, Loki raised her hand and snapped her fingers, a bolt of lightning shooting down and striking barely a foot from their table causing both of them to nearly fall out of their seats.

“Come _on_. I know you’re upset but I had to do this. Give me some credit!” Coyote hid behind her hand to snicker when Loki stared down at her own chest, glaring straight through at the defiant Trickster soul underneath her skin. “It isn’t funny.”

“It really is. Let us go cause some havoc, see if we can’t get your soul to forgive you.”

“I heard Coyo say something about turning Odin’s castle pink.”

Loki’s eyes glinted with excitement and they both raised their fingers to snap.

 **.-~*~-.**  
COYOTE  
***~-.-~***

Eight hours later had them both resting on the top of the Eiffel Tower at midnight, Loki’s hair a mess of pinks and blues and an impossibly large sundae floating in front of them while they stared at the moon.

“What about Phoenix?”

“I don’t hate them so we’ll probably keep in touch.” Coyote answered without any doubt, enjoying their game for the moment. “My kissing skills or yours?”

A smile quirked on Loki’s mouth and she took the spoon.

“I think we can all hope it will be mine.”

“But my sex drive.” Loki waggled her eyebrows and Coyote rolled her eyes, watching her other half shovel down a bite.

“For Sam’s sake, I do too.” Coyote pursed her lips, contemplating the stars for a long moment.

“Kali,” Loki said quietly. Suddenly serious. A bit tense. “Do you think we’ll love Kali?”

“You do.” Coyote said after a long stretch of silence. “I hope we do. But… I don’t have strong feelings one way or the other.” Kali was one of the things they didn’t often discuss. Even when Loki had tried to push her and Coyote closer the two simply hadn’t had many things to bond over. They didn’t mix.

“I hope it works.” Loki admitted. Because she still loved her ex-wife and they had grown to being friends again.

“Have you met Amelia yet?” Loki asked her, completely changing the topic and Coyote smiled a bit, nodding.

“She’s a good woman.”

“I told her.” Loki admitted and Coyote shot her a confused look.

“Told her what?”

“The truth. I was joking but the damned vet went and believed me.”

“Does Sam know?”

“Not yet. I only met her last night and with Anansi and us making this decision, it will be a we thing.”

“So, she knows she’s sleeping with a man married to a Trickster-“

“And an Archangel. And a Goddess.”

“Technically he’s only dating Kali. And since when are you so honest?”

“Since we decided to do the no secrets club. Also, it turns out that most vets know the truth because skinwalkers tend to prefer them to human docs.”

Of course they did. Coyote rolled her eyes and leaned back.

“If she knows everything and is still seeing Sam, then we need to make sure we don’t ruin it for him. She’s a good woman.”

“She’s a hot woman.”

“Really?”

“What? I’m allowed to appreciate Sam’s bedpartners.”

“You appreciate the mailman and he’s eighty years old.”

“I’m just saying, even with all the wrinkles-“

“No! If there ever was anything resembling a God for the Gods, let us not be attracted to anything with legs.”

“Fine.” Loki was laughing gleefully, wrapping an arm around her shoulder before flinching back when their bodies tried to merge.

 _Can’t wait much longer._ She mused internally.

“What about Coyotl?” Coyote asked quietly and she sensed a pang of amusement from Loki.

“I’m sure we’ll still date Coyotl. It’ll probably one-up for him as long as we don’t take on your sex drive. I don’t love him in that weird and endless way you do but I do have a lot of respect for him.”

“Crow will kick our ass if we break Coyo’s heart.”

“If we hurt him, Coya I will crawl right back out so you can beat me bloody.”

They sat for a long stretch after that. Tossing back and forth more ideas of who they would be when they became One again. It was new grounds. Unfamiliar territory. Sharing was familiar if not frustrating, but now they would be One.

Without Gabriel.

As the sun rose over the top of Paris the two of them made their escape, appearing in Gabriel’s room at the house.

“Is that-“

“We didn’t have sex.” Gabriel spoke from the door, eyeballing his brother who was passed out half naked on his mattress. “Three times today people have assumed that.” Gabriel added, frustrated.

“Is he okay?” Coyote asked and Gabriel inclined his head.

“Him and Maria went out last night, he drank more than he has since they started dating.”

“So, he passed out naked on your bed.”

“Ella was asleep in his.” Gabriel explained and she nodded, “Why are you still Two?”

“We thought you should join us.” Coyote admitted.

“Y’know. After everything we figured it wouldn’t be right to become One without you there.”

“I thought you didn’t like me anymore.”

“Oh, don’t get all petty on us.” Loki scoffed, snapping her fingers. They ended up somewhere north.

 _Interesting choice._ She mused internally, staring at the currently dark interior of Fenrir’s cabin.

“Where is he?”

“Helheim.” Loki answered. “Age is getting the best of him.”

“You haven’t said anything.”

“He’s fine for now. I won’t stress anyone out until he gets bad. Alaskan wilderness isn’t really an option for him anymore, though. It was either he went home or Jöry moved in with him.”

“They would’ve killed each other here.” Gabriel mused, Coyote snapping her fingers so the fireplace came to life. The room heating much quicker than it would’ve on a normal day. “Why here?”

“It was either here or Tay’s place. Decided it would be easier to have some privacy here than there.”

“I can’t imagine trying to do that.” Coyote laughed, shaking her head. “Maybe there will be a small miracle in life and we’ll never see them again.”

“You’ve never been that blessed, Coya.” Loki grinned at her, holding up her hand to wiggle her fingers. “Ready to touch?”

“Can you make that sound any less creepy?”

“I could but I won’t. Might be the last highly sexual joke we ever make.”

“I make sex jokes.” Coyote rolled her eyes, stepping forward. “For what it’s worth, Gabe. We don’t hate you. If we hated you, we wouldn’t have helped you with Michael.”

“Thank you, Coyote.”

“She’s right. In fact, if it wasn’t one of the most narcissistic things I could possibly pull, I’d probably love you.”

“You do love me.” Gabriel pointed out and Loki laughed, Coyote shaking her head and reaching out to grab Loki’s hand.

 **.-~*~-.**  
GABRIEL  
***~-.-~***

Gabriel watched when they touched, Loki inhaling deeply as the two seemed to step _into_ each other. Souls mixing up until they were no longer two entities.

Then she was one, rolling her shoulders and frowning, head falling back to stare up at the ceiling for a long moment. “Gabe.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Muddled.” She responded, breathing deeply. “Good, though. Really good. I feel like… me.”

“And what name should I use?”

“I don’t know yet. Can you… I need a few days.”

“I’ll let Sam know.” Gabriel told her and she nodded, disappearing with a snap of fingers.

A week later, she reappeared in the house looking much more comfortable in her skin. Grinning broadly when Anansi spotted her and squealed, stumbling across the floor to jump into her waiting arms. “Momma!”

“Hey, baby.” She kissed his forehead, pulling him up to spin him around. “How’ve you been.”

“Good. Papa won’ gimme cookies.”

“Really? Give the man his cookies, Gabe.”

“When he eats his dinner, maybe I will.” Gabriel gestured to the abandoned food at the coffee table. Watching her closely. Trying to gauge whether she’d gone further one way or the other. So far they were indistinguishable which said a lot about how close they’d been to One for a while now.

“Where’s Caya?” Loki, Gabriel realized. She was dressed like Loki. Not the carefully restrictive way that Coyote had dressed, but the looser and more unfamiliar clothes that Loki chose. Their child had caught on, but he’d completely missed it.

“We’ll talk about it later, Babyboy. Go eat your dinner.”

“But-“

“Now.” Pouting, Anansi made his way back towards the table and Gabriel met her gaze, rising to his feet and ruffling Anansi’s golden hair as he moved by to follow the Trickster into the kitchen.

“How was your week?”

“Enlightening. Strange.” She paused, looking at him. “I had sex with Coyo.”

“So…”

“I guess we were wrong. I have a sex drive. Probably could’ve saved a few years of stress knowing that. But yeah. And I did see Sam, before you ask. We’re good. And I feel really good. I feel… right.” Gabriel froze for a second when she stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, burying her face in his shoulder when Gabriel returned the hug. “Thank you, Gabe.”

“I didn’t-“

“You are the only reason I exist. Of course you did something for me. You gave me the opportunity to be me. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He sighed softly, releasing her carefully. “What do you want to be called?”

She grinned at him, shaking her head. “We thought a lot about that while we were with Crow and Coyo. They tried both names but neither really worked. Guess Coyo wins though. He fumbled and it worked. I liked it.”

“I’m guessing-“

“Yeah, while we were having sex.” Her grin broadened. “Coyoki. I know. Sounds stupid. But who cares? It works.”

“Coyoki.” Gabriel repeated, unable to stop himself from laughing.

“Shut up.”

“No. It’s… interesting. Fitting.”

She smiled wider and pulled him into another hug, crushing him against her. “Thank you, Gabe. For everything.”

“Of course.” He surrendered to the hug, relaxing into the hold and shutting his eyes. “Coyoki.”


End file.
